


Turnabout

by Pegasister60



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Canon Typical Violence, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc spoilers, Gen, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battle, Pokeronpa AU, chapter 6 spoilers, for both pokemon and danganronpa technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: **Trigger Happy Havoc chapter 6 Spoilers**It all comes down to this. Their freedom hanging on the outcome of a six-on-three battle.They should’ve known better. The battle wasn’t fair from the start. And now they had to watch their friend get pummeled into the ground.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking another shot at writing Pokeronpa stuff. Let’s see if this keeps up.

Things looked grim. Junko’s Ninetails stalked towards the luckster’s fallen partner. Absol struggled to regain its balance, claws digging into the battlefield as its shaking legs pulled it up.

The mastermind grinned as both Pokemon and trainer struggled to breathe. The deciding battle had the special condition of sharing the pain between Pokemon and trainer. Makoto’s ribs ached from the barrage of stars that had struck his faithful companion. 

Still, neither looked ready to surrender despite being battered and bruised. Used healing items, status cures, and ether containers littered the ground near their feet. Shortly after the battle began the duo realized that the items would revitalize only Absol. Naegi was getting more worn and drained with every attack they endured.

Still, the Luckster grit his teeth and called his partner over, clutching his final full restore like a lifeline. Absol nuzzled his trainer as the potion’s effects allayed his pain, wishing it would do the same for his master. 

All the while Junko looked on, grinning sadistically at the sight of the injured optimist. He’d gotten lucky more than once, but it wouldn’t be enough. No amount of critical hits or close calls could bridge the skill gap between them.

It was hard to watch as Absol made a futile attempt to dodge a shower of stars, the resulting twin cries of pain heartbreaking. It wasn’t even a battle at this point, it was torture.

Makoto croaked out a command, Absol was quick to obey by raking his claws that dripped with dark energy across Ninetails’ snout. Ninetails whimpered and whined in pain, pulling back. Another critical hit. Junko winced at the pain before drooling, hand pressing against the patches on her face to revel in the sensation.

It was already bad enough that Absol was sorely underleveled for this fight. Makoto losing an endurance battle to a sadomasochist was just insult to injury at this point.

A quick cry for double team was almost drowned out by the roar of flamethrower. Blessedly, Absol was able to slide beneath it and hide amongst its copies. Ninetails gave the briefest pause before attempting to mow them all down with a single breath.

Attempting, because a well-timed bite to its center tail had it howling fire towards the ceiling. Junko nearly moaned as the feeling. Ninetails turned to retaliate, whipping its body and sending Absol crashing to the ground.

Makoto watched on trembling legs as his partner was pinned to the ground, the phantom pain of claws digging into his shoulders confirmed that there would be no escape. 

Ninetails opened its mouth to cremate Absol as commanded, a point-blank flamethrower would do no less.

“Absol!” Makoto shouted, falling to his knees as the pain finally started sapping away the last of his strength.

Junko was ready to see the look on his pathetic face when he lost it all. His shot to free his friends, his beloved pokemon partner, and (quite possibly) all the feeling in his face gone in a blaze of despair. Oh, how she would cherish what might be his last expression after all those stupid speeches he gave. Then, then—

“Me first!”

Then the tables turned.

Absol shot a stream of fire right into the fire-pokemon’s open mouth. The critical hit to end all critical hits.

Junko started to choke and gag, the first adverse reaction she’d had since they’d started. Ninetails was beyond downed, but Makoto couldn’t bring himself to care for once.

The sheer relief of having won against the impossible was enough to soothe his wounds, but not enough to keep him conscious. He took one look at his friends, opened his arms to accept his partner’s affection, then slumped over.


End file.
